


I Won't

by OnaDacora



Series: Undertale One-Shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Sans, Female Reader for existing work mentioned but not featured, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sort of an AU for an existing work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/pseuds/OnaDacora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a One-Shot that loosely ties into my main Undertale fic 'Would That Make You Happy?'. This was written as a thank you for reaching 150 followers on Tumblr. There will be a much more angsty second part to this.</p><p>Story is set ten years after reaching the surface, and references but does not feature the Reader character from WTMYH. The Reader will appear in the second part. This should be considered an AU for the main fic, as these events will not happen in WTMYH 'canon'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my (now) over 150 followers on Tumblr, holy cow! If you haven't checked it out already, my tumblr is onadacora.tumblr.com, and I post lots of dumb crap while I'm working on writing 'Would That Make You Happy?'
> 
> This was supposed to be 'Adorable Fluff' but, uh, sort of deviated a bit. The second part is going to be, basically, pure angst.

The second time Frisk completes their Pre-Calculus exam, things go much smoother. The Save was only an hour ago, hardly long enough for anyone to notice. Odds are Sans probably slept through the entire thing anyway. He never quite broke the habit of napping during the day, even after ten years of being on the surface.

Everyone has turned in their tests and the teacher is letting the class talk until the bell rings.  For a moment, it barely seems like anyone notices when the door opens and a young woman approaches the teacher's desk.

Frisk hears their name mentioned in an undertone, looking up from their conversation. They see the teacher nod, gesturing to the class.

"Frisk?" the woman asks, raising her voice to speak over the murmur in the room. Frisk raises their hand, standing. "Your, ah... father? is here to get you."

Shit. They should have known better than to think they could load a Save without it getting noticed. But, before they have time to dwell on their mistake, Frisk feels a swell of annoyance in their chest at the way the woman speaks about their dad.

Frisk snatches up their backpack and walks to the front of the room feeling eyes on them as they approach the woman. "Yeah, my dad's a monster, you got a problem with that?"

"No, that's not—"

"Because I keep a copy of the adoption papers in my wallet at all times because of people like you. Do you wanna see them?" Frisk knows they should be used to this kind of reaction, but it still gets a rise out of them. Maybe it's because they spent seven of the last ten years at Toriel's school instead of public school, and they never got used to how the general public still viewed monsters.

"No, that's really not necessary," she mumbles, having the decency to at least look embarrassed.

"what she's trying to say is that she already got a good look at my copy, kiddo."

Sans is standing in the doorway, hands stuffed into the pockets of his blue jacket (not the same one, unfortunately over the years it needed to be replaced). As his eyes meet Frisk's, relief floods over his expression, only to give way to a hard, angry look. Double shit.

"come on. let's go," he says, and Frisk can tell he's forcing false neutrality into his voice.

Cowed, Frisk ducks their head as they brush past the woman and towards the classroom door. They follow at Sans's side in anxious silence, growing more and more worried the longer they walk without speaking. The skeleton shoves open the door leading outside harder than necessary, making it bang against the wall. Frisk flinches. It's been a long time since they've seen Sans this mad.

As soon as they're outside, Sans rounds on Frisk, a flicker of blue sparking in his left eye. As it happens, he winces, then suddenly appears a few steps further away than he was a second ago.

"Dad, are you okay?" Frisk asks, rushing forward to close the distance again.

"i'm fine," he snaps, shaking his head as the blue fizzles out with a pop. " _i'm fine_ ," he snaps again, giving Frisk a sharp look. His left pupil still hasn't come back. Sans shakes his head again, blinking hard a few times before it finally reappears.

"Dad..."

" _don't_. this has nothing to do with why i'm here," Sans says, sighing. "kid, you promised not to reset."

"I didn't Reset, I just loaded a Save," Frisk says, biting their lip. "It was only an hour."

"frisk, you scared the shit outta me. you said you'd only do that in case of emergencies, i thought something happened to you. why did you do it?" Sans asks, most of the anger leaching out of him and leaving behind the worry Frisk saw earlier.

Suddenly, redoing the Pre-Calculus test doesn't seem quite so important anymore. Guilt twists Frisk's stomach. "My Pre-Calc test," they say, voice as weak as their excuse. "I was going to flunk it."

"you've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"You know Mom doesn't like when you cuss in front of me."

"don't bring your mom into this, you have no idea how worried she is about you." Sans pulls out his cell phone, and Frisk can see him punching in a quick text to his wife. "no thanks to me."

"I'm sorry."

"i tried calling you. i didn't..." Sans sighs, pocketing the phone as he hesitates. "i forgot about your test. i... remember helping you study, but..." He gives Frisk a sidelong look. "you know my memory hasn't been so great lately."

 _No thanks to you._ If Frisk didn't know any better, they'd think it was Chara whispering words of doubt into their ear. But Chara's been gone for a long time.

"look, frisk, just promise me you'll... shit, i dunno, warn me first? i mean, you shouldn't be using this to cheat on tests," Sans shrugs his shoulders, making an annoyed noise. "how do you think you did the second time around, at least? was it worth scaring the bejeesus out of your old bone daddy?"

Frisk makes a face. "Dad, for the last time, that just sounds creepy and perverted."

Sans laughs, and Frisk is a little relieved to see him smiling again. The glitches in his magic have been getting worse, and no one seems willing to talk about it. "your math test, kiddo. piece of  _pi_  this time?"

They can't help rolling their eyes. "Yeah, pretty sure I have it aced."

"well, that's a good  _sine_."

" _DAD_."

"you need to stop spending so much time with your uncle. i thought i raised you with a better appreciation for puns."

"I'm in that teenage rebellion stage, remember?" Frisk says, trying their hardest to fight back a smile.

"oh, of course. i forgot. you officially hate everything your mom and i love." Sans raises a brow at Frisk, who's doing an admirable job of covering their mouth with a long, striped sleeve. "but do you think you can suffer through some nice cream? i could go for one right about now."

"I guess I can. For you, Dad." Frisk finally uncovers their mouth, smiling down at Sans. They stopped growing about a year ago, ending up an inch or two taller than their mom. Sans had been a little broken up about it the first time they realized Frisk was finally taller than him.

Frisk's smile wavers. Sans has an odd expression on his face, one that they recognize. It's the same one that he had the day they graduated from Toriel's school, and before they went out on their first official date. It's a mixture of sadness, pride, and most of all  _love_. He looks like he's in pain, but happy about it at the same time.

Sans reaches out a hand, and Frisk throws their arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Bony arms padded by a different-yet-familiar blue jacket hug them back.

"kid, you know i love you, right?"

"I love you too, Dad."

"don't scare me like that again, okay? i'm glad you're all right."

"I won't."

"don't tell your mom about what happened earlier, okay? i don't want her to worry."

 _But what about me? I'm worried, too._  "I won't."


End file.
